Taichi Marsh
Taichi Marsh(太一沼地 '' Taichi Numachi'') Is an S-Class Mage from the guild, Phantom Breaker, located in order of the most treacherous regions in all of the Earth-Land's, Genosha. His Father is Jayapura Marsh, met his mother, Karei Akahada when he first joined the guild. After years of fighting alongside each other, they fell in love, married, and together had Taichi. However, when Tai was only 7 years old, a devastating Earthquake shock the capital, causing most of the mages in Phantom Breaker to be sent over there with Jayapura while some members, including Taichi and his mother, stayed. The aftershock of the quake hit near Phantom Complex, causing to start breaking apart with everyone in it, suddenly Taichi found himself stuck right under a collapsing roof, realizing there is no other way, his mother pushed him towards his uncle Konoha Akahada, sacrificing herself to save him. Since that moment, Tai has always questioned whether or not he was meant to live, but decided to keep his mother's ideals close to his heart as he grew up. Appearance Unlike his father, who dyed his hair blond, Taichi is a natural tall, and muscular blond that has his mother's eyes and his father's features. Before his mother's death, He was seen with a cheery look on his face in most cases, always wearing colorful clothing that made him stand out like his father. It was also seen that his hairstyle is often naturally spiky, something that most people thought was because of a crazy love for hair gel. After the death of his mother, his entire being took a different direction, he went from wearing colorful clothing to wearing dark clothes most of the time, especially a blue tight jacket with small yellow orbs on the side, and loose pants with a black undershirt. In most cases, he has also been seen wearing this outfit in most situations, especially when he goes in to rescue people. Since learning Totem Magic, Taichi has been seen to be able to transfer his soul to an ancient stone dragon in most situations that require deep digging into rubble. Personality Ever since he was a child, Tachi kept to himself most of the time, only playing with family and guild members more than other children. Over time, his mother worried that he wouldn't be able to speak openly if people if he kept spending time within a closed group. When he and his mom went to spend time together at the park, it was there that Taichi met up with one of the closest friends he would have for like named Kenchi Masaki met up with him, immediately becoming friends. Over the years, the duo never were far from each other, making him more open to everyone around him, especially other kids. However, after his mother died, Taichi slowly redrew back into his original state, not talking with anyone near him, except for Kenchi who was there for him. They were now seen as polar opposites, with Kenchi acting as the go-happy person while Tai became the silent and cool person of the duo. As the years went by, he slowly realized that his mother wouldn't want him to be, and started to let himself feel again, especially when his friend died in another accident, which strengthened his resolved of making sure that no one else would ever die again because of him. At times, he has also been seen to be a bit stressed out at times, which often dictates him to smoke cigarettes to calm his nerves and to keep his cool in some situations, but only often smokes once before regaining his focus. Synopsis History Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Trained by his Father, Taichi has been known to be able to take on most of the guild members in sparing matches. Under Jayapura's teaching, Taichi was able to learn the same form of fighting as his, focusing energy right in the moment of impact and doubling his attack when released. However, Taichi is able to take it one step further and add multiple impact shots when released, causing the damage to be added more. Jayapura states that after a few more years, he could become a better fighter than he ever was at his age. Immense Magic - Being an S-class mage, Taichi is seen to be able to produce magic strong enough to break apart the ground his stands on, similar to his father's magic as well. Unlike Jayapura when he was younger, Taichi's power was already shown when he took his first attempt at magic, destroying one of the statues of the Guild Masters by accident. High Intellect - Over the years after his mother's death, he was suggested that doing something creative would help keep his mind off the bad memories, which resulted in spending most of his time studying weather patterns and geology most of his childhood. He has been seen to be able to identify what kind of disaster will happen in some cases, depending on the weather and temperature around him. Enhanced Strength - Much like his father, Taichi often took on different forms of training to develop his skill and power in order to use some of his magic. He has been seen to be able to lift up a single roof up the ground with ease, even with it still being somewhat heavy. Everyone in the guild seems to believe that with a few more years of training, he could actually become stronger than his father was at that age. Enhanced Speed - Under training with his uncle, Taichi has often seems to be able to move like a bolt of lightning. Unlike his father, who uses his speed to wolf down all of his meals, Tai only often uses his speed in emergency situations, sparring matches, and even doing errands on occasion. Magical Abilities Nutrient Magic - is a non-combat Caster Magic that allows the user to merge their magic with anything they eat and regain their strength by enhancing the nurtients in the food to regain their strength back. In some rare cases, the user themsevles are able to consume the spells of others, but for Taichi, he cannot just yet. Sound-Make - is a Caster Magic and Molding Magic that allows the user to create and manipulate sounds in their own way. Basic Spells *'Shock Wave' - Focusing the magic, the user can scream out a powerful burst of sonic energy that can blow away most normal people in it's path. *'Static Barrier' - Reveberating the sound in multiple different forms, the user is able to create a sound barrier on individuals or large areas. Human Possession - is a Holder Magic and Seith Magic that allows the user to transfer or seal wandering souls into any object and manipulate them to their own will. For Tai, his object is an ancient statue that he found while digging in some of the active sights in Genosha. He created a bond with the statue and learned how to use it's magic. : Totem Magic - is a variation of Human Possession that allows the user to transfer their own soul into that of a statue and take control of it while their body is left a empty vessel. For Tai, his statue is known as Su Guraringu, Statue of Energy, which is a giant rock lizard of sorts that he often uses for digging and unearthing. It also has the ability to use Lightning Magic through it's entire body, despite being made completely of rock and stone. In Tai's experiance, he has been seen to be able to manipulate both the statue and his body for a limited time, but with enough training, he could do it longer. Trivia *The character pic is based off of Volker from Pokemon *Some have believed him to be Sanjo Vista due to the hairstyle being very similar to his. *He often smokes one cigarette every year, on his mother's anniversary or when he needs to regain his calm and focus. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Phantom Breaker Category:Genosha Category:S-Class Mage Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Holder-Mage Category:Human